Run And Return
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: 12 and 11 year olds Naruto and Hinata runaway from the village. They've been beaten a million times and leave to train and get stronger. On there journey they meet The legendary Sannins Tsunade and Jariya. 5 years have pasted and there much older and stronger. Are they back for revenge? Or are they back to show off there strength? What'll they do once they've returned?
1. Runaway and New Meetings

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF TRASH! HANABI IS MUCH YOUNGER THAN YOU AND SHE MANAGED TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP! I SHOULD'VE MADE HANABI HEIR TO THE HYUGA CLAN!" Hiashi spat as he Kicked the Hyuga heiress on the ribs cracking 2.

"B-b-but...F-father...I-I'm S-sorr-" She was cut off by a hand meeting her face.

The Hyuga Heiress was so shocked that she didn't hear her father scream 'Go to your room Trash'. Hiashi was furious that his 11 Year old daughter was not obeying his orders, so he Activated his Byakugan and struck her near her heart.

Ko, Hinata's Caretaker, was on the verge of tears as he thought the Hyuga was dead.

* * *

-with Naruto-

"Monster!Why didn't the fourth kill you!" A women shouted as she Kicked the 12 year old on his left rib causing severe damage.

"Die Beast!" A Jounin shouting as he Punched the boy upside his head.

"STOP! Your h-h-hurting Me! St-stop it!" The 9 year old scram as he soon shot off with rocketing speed. (_**A/N: he doesn't want to hurt the villagers so he takes the beating.)**_

Naruto Uzumaki. The Jinjuuriki of the Kyubi No Kitsune. 9 year old was beaten his whole entire life and not once has he had a savior. He was going to runaway and leave the village until he came to a Halt, He heard what appeared like Screaming and things cracking and breaking. Wait? Didn't he know what house that was? Oh wait yes he did! It was his friend Hinata's house or as the call it the Hyuga Compound. Why did he hear Screaming? What was that cracking sound?. As we all know, Naruto Uzumaki to care for his friends as is family went to check on the noise. He snuck passed the guards and went to the window, only to see a battered and beaten Hyuga Hinata. He shed a couple of tears for he thought she was getting beaten because of him. He heard 'Worthless Piece of trash' , 'Your getting the Cage bird seal tomorrow' and curse words he didn't know. He heard them before but didn't know what they ment in anyway. Naruto Ran away and hid until he fell asleep near the Hyuga garden. He woke up 2 hours later and heard no screaming but Sniffing. He climbed a tree and looked into a window and saw Hinata laying onto her pillow crying. He knocked onto the window softly, the Hyuga jumped and got scared. She ran to the window and opened it up.

"N-Naruto-Kun, W-what are you doing H-here?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm running away from the village, And I want you to come with me. I'm not going anywhere until you come with me" Naruto asked as he held out his hand.

" I-I can't, I have a w-w-wonderful life here, M-my father loves me and I-I Can't Leave" Hinata said as she stuttered and lied.

"Spare me the Bull Shit Hinata! I saw what he did to you and I won't let it happen again! I can't bare to see my friends get beaten over something as silly as this!" Naruto scram in between whispers.

"B-But Naruto-Kun, what if F-father finds out? What will become of me and you?" Hinata asked still reluctant to leave her family.

"Hinata-'Chan',Please come with me" Naruto said as he still held out his hand.

"O-o-ok Fine but p-promise me w-we will return i-in 5 years" Hinata stampered.

"Promise, Now get your items and lets go" Naruto said as he came inside to help her pack. Just in case, He locked the door to make sure Hiashi doesn't come in and that gives them a head start. Hinata and Naruto finished and Naruto grabbed her hand and jumped out of the window. He ran and dragged Hinata alongside him, The Night Guards were on duty so Naruto managed to get a rock and throw it towards the bushes. The Chunin ran to the noise, Naruto and Hinata made a clean escape. They were gone for Over 2 hours now and Hinata wanted to rest but Naruto refused saying 'what if they found out you and I left the village'. She nodded and continued to run, She was getting even more drowsy by the second and Naruto saw this. He picked her up on his back and began to run. Hinata soon fell asleep and Naruto was getting drowsy himself, he stopped and went into his backpack to take out a blanket. He placed onto the floor and put Hinata on it, He lay next to Hinata, He took of his jacket and gave it to Hinata warping it around her leaving himself cold through the night for he was used to it anyways.

* * *

-In the Hyuga Compound-

It was only 6 in the morning and Hiashi Hyuga went to go wake up his daughter Hanabi and Hinata so Hinata can get the Caged Bird Seal. He knocked on Hanabi's door first and she quickly answered it.

"Yes, Oto-Sama?" Hanabi asked as she bowed.

"Hanabi get dressed, you are going to witness your sister get the caged bird seal. And hopefully you wont witness it again!" Hiashi spat to make his point clear.

"Yes,Father" Hanabi said as she bowed again and closed the door lightly before smirking. Hiashi made his way to his eldest daughters room, he grabbed the knob and turned it to find it locked so he Slamed the door.

Silence.

He Slamed again and said 'Hinata Hyuga open this damn door before I do!'

Silence.

He cursed himself for putting up a lock and Broke thrown the door with gentle fist.

"Hina-!" He scram as he found she was not there. He looked up and saw the window and how it was opened.

"Ko! Where's Hinata Hyuga!" Hiashi spat as he was ready to burst out and run to the Hokage office.

"S-sorry Hiashi-Sama,B-but I do not know where the heiress is" Ko responded as he bowed and left. Hiashi was beyond furious, He stormed out of the Hyuga compound and to the Hokage mansion. The guards told him to Halt but he refused and stormed pass them, he made his way through the hall and knocked on the Hokage door.

"Come in" Sarutobi Said as he was just finishing his paper work.

Hiashi burst through the door much to Sarutobi's surprise.

"Hokage-sama! Hinata Hyuga is missing! I demand you send a Group of Shinobi to go and get her back!" Hiashi demanded.

"Listen you ignorant Fool. You don't demand anything from your Hokage, you understand?" Sarutobi spat right back.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I am sorry. I just wish my daughter back" Hiashi said as he shed a fake tear.

"Hmm, this is quite odd isn't it?, Uzumaki and Hyuga-san leave the village at the same time?Hmm...Could they be running off together?Hmm" Sarutobi said as he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Hiashi screaming.

"What'd you say?!, My daughter and That Demon Brat are running off somewhere together!? Sarutobi I demand you send a group of Shinobi to get my daughter and kill that Demon brat!" Hiashi scram.

"It's just a theory! And what'd I say about yelling and demanding! Don't you ever call me by Sarutobi! And don't you Dare call Naruto 'Demon Brat'!" Sarutobi Said as he slammed his palm on his desk because he was infuriated.

"S-sorry Hokage-sama" Hiashi responded as he left the building and back to the Hyuga compound to gather up a bunch of Of Hyuga Shinobi to get the Hyuga and kill the demon.

* * *

-Naruto and Hina-

Naruto and Hinata were snuggled up close together, Hinata was curled in his arms, Naruto had a arm warped around Hinata.

"Hmm, W-what the" Hinata said as she looked up and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. She blushed a deep crimson color and poked Naruto on his forehead making him jump but go right back to sleep.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun, Wake up. It's 8 in the morning. We have to get moving" Hinata said as she nudged Naruto a bit.

Naruto responds between mumbles.

"No...I don't wanna...I'm 12 I'm free to do whatever...Blahh... Is there Ramen?" Naruto tells her.

"Mhm, Yep there's lots if it" she lied even though she hated too. Naruto shot up like a bullet and said 'Wheres the ramen'. Hinata giggled.

"S-sorry Naruto-Kun, it was the only way to get you up" she said as she giggled more.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan Don't you ever do that again...Now I'm tired" Naruto said as he Pulled Hinata down on the ground with him and put the jacket over him and Hinata.

"N-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata scram as she blushed a deep crimson red.

"Alright Hinata-chan,Fine, lets go to suna" Naruto asked Hinata who nodded still blushing.

"Ok! Suna here we come!" Naruto Jumped up in the air and walked in the opposite direction of Suna.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun, Suna!s that way" Hinata giggled while Twirling her fingers.

'Hmm, She looks so cute doing that' thought Naruto. His eyes widened as she grasped his had and they began to hop branch to branch. In Exactly 2 days and 2.5 Minutes they made it to the border. It took them from morning to afternoon to get to the gates just because they were running in high speeds.

"Ok Hinata-chan, here's the plan" Naruto began to explain the plan to Hinata and She nodded.

"Help! She's badly hurt,and Blind and I don't know what to do!" Naruto said between fake tears. The guards looked down and saw Hinata badly bruised and seen 2 cracked ribs. They called for a medic, Naruto down at her and winked, the medics came took Hinata on a stretcher and took her away with Naruto behind her. Naruto looked around to see a red head siting on the swings lonely, he felt bad for him but had to go with the plan.

* * *

-Gaara-

The red ball landed near the 12 year old redheaded boy Gaara, he picked it up and took it to the other Kids who started to throw rocks at him but a sand shield would always block the rocks.

"Ahh!, he's gonna kill us!" A bit scram as he and the other kids ran away.

"I was just returning your ball! Wait! Can't we be friends!" Gaara scram and made the kids run faster.

"Never you Bastard! Your a killer! Burn in hell! BEAST!" A girl spat as she threw yet another rock. Gaara started to kick the dirt and walked over to the swing were he sat down, head-hung. He seen a blonde kid looking at him but shrugged it off.

* * *

-Back with Naruto-

While Hinata was getting checked up Naruto made his way outside the hospital an to the park. The red head was still sitting there for what seemed like hours, and never moved.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto asked as he extended his arm.

"Y-your ta-talking to me? W-why would you wanna talk w-with me?" Gaara asked shocked.

"Well because I want to so are you gonna wait to tell me your name or are you gonna tell me? Ehh?" Naruto asked with his hand behind his head.

"O-ohh yea right, Gaara No Sabaku" he responded as he took Naruto's hand. At the right moment Hinata came out the hospital wrapped in bandages.

"Hey,N-naruto-Kun, Who's this?" Hinata asked.

"Ohh! Gaara No Sabaku, Hey Gaara this is my friend Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto said as he poked Hinata's arm. She giggled and stoke her hand out, Gaara shook it.

"Well it's time we go" Naruto said.

"Wait we're you going?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Heh, No where, we left our home village to travel" Hinata answered.

"Ohh well do you think I can come?" Gaara asked.

"Well if you want to, just don't hold us back cause we are gonna be training our asses off!" Naruto said as he fistpumped

"Yea ok Naruto and Hinata." Gaara

responded as he walked over to them.

"Ok let's Go!" Naruto said.

"Where to?" Gaara asked confused.

"Ohh uhh hadn't thought of that" Naruto said scratching his chin

"How about the land of lightning?"

Hinata asked.

"What?...That's a great idea!" Naruto scram.

"To the land of lightning it is!" Naruto scram as they exited Suna.

* * *

**_A/N: Did you guys enjoy his story cause I'm gonna update next week. Hope you enjoyed it, Tell me my mistakes please I really need to know just so that I can be a better R&R_**

**_-Shay_**


	2. Legendary Sannin Tsunade

**Hey,I'm So(10x) Sorry I put 9 Naru is 12, Gaara is 12 and Hina is11 Sorry!-**

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

'Gaara turn around, leave these pests and kill them later, Dont you want the taste of their blood on your hands' Shukaku Whispered in Gaara's head imitating his mom.

"N-no, These are my friends mother!" I screamed Holding my head in pain. Hinata jumped and turned around towards Me with a worried look ,as did Naruto, They were scared and began to ask what was wrong me.

"N-no no no no! Get away from me, Your both gonna die and by my hands" I said as Pushed the away. They looked shocked and hurt. Hinata had pain in her eyes while Naruto had that 'I know what's wrong with you' looks in his eyes. I turned to run away but I didn't have time...there he was...The Kazekage...my father.

"And where are you going Gaara?" He asked me. I turned back around grabbed Hinata and Naruto's hand he Sand Shunshined away, into the woods.

_Normal POV_

"Whoa, what was that Gaara!" Naruto asked getting all jumpy.

"I learned it 2 weeks ago. It's call Sand Shunshin. Shu-I mean my master taught it to me, he said never to teach anyone this technique. It's for me an only me" Gaara told both Hinata and Naruto sternly so they, Naruto, can get the point.

"Ok I guess it's alright. Hey Hinata-Chan, Gaara wanna spar" Naruto asked as he got up from sitting down which no one noticed considering he was already that short.

"U-um, I-I don't know I m-mean my moves are from Hyuga and I am a w-w-weakling so I don't think I should" Hinata stuttered barely above a whisper. She started to twiddle her fingers and shuffle her feet.

"That's Nonsense Hinata-chan! Come on spar with me" Naruto said as he motioned fir her to come at him with full force.

"O-ok" she said as she got in the Hyuga stance and charged. She ran full speed ,wanting to get Naruto's attention, She started hitting him on his Tenketsu points. Naruto was quite impressed and didn't know why they would think she was a weakling. She was almost done with hitting his Tenketsu points when some sand Anbu interfered.

"Gaara no Sabaku you are hereby under arrest for the attempted to flee your village. Hyuga Hinata you are to come with us and wait in a cell for some leaf ninja to collect you and take you home. Uzumaki Naruto you are to be Killed now for the attempt to kidnap the son of a kage and a Hyuga heiress" an Anbu said as he took out three Kunai and four shuriken. He threw them at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and pulled Hinata back too. Gaara was beyond pissed that they aimed for his friends. He stepped in front of them and said.

"Sand Burial! Naruto, Hinata-chan Run ill catch up later!" Gaara yelled.

"Alright but if your not with us by tomorrow then I'm gonna find you and kick your ass even if you are dead!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata'shand and took off.

They were far enough for them to stop and rest but the both agreed not to and to continue on running.

Hinata activated her Doujustu and saw a small village up ahead.

"Naruto-Kun I see a small village ahead of us. Wanna go check it out?" Hinata asked with a slight blush as she glance down at the hand holding hers.

"Sure why not" Naruto said.

They neared the village and heard a loud commotion coming from outside one of the Gamboling places.

"Hey pay up I won fair and square!" A man yelled.

"Yea right, you cheated old man!" A blind lady yelled back.

"L-lady Tsunade please pay the man so we can go" a black haired lady said with a squealing pig in her arms.

"Shut it Shizune! Ehh let's just go already! And if anyone follow me 'The Legendary Sucker' than I'll have all your heads!" Tsunade screamed as she exited the door with a squealing Shizune and pig.

Naruto wanted to know more so he pulled Hinata alongside with him and ran full speed to the Gamboling center. But something soooo unnecessary happened. Naruto ran right in between Tsunade chest.

"Oi, Gaki watch where your going!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar and there began a new relationship.

"Old Hag!"

"Gaki!"

"Obaa-chan!"

"Baka!"

"ENOUGH!" Shizune screamed and Tonton the pig ran out of her arms and behind Hinata.

"Tsunade why are you arguing with a child like its nothing! I'm sure if that were Naruto you'd not do this!" Shizune yelled thinking that boy looks awfully like Naruto.

"Shut the hell up Shizune! Naruto is dead! and you know it!" Tsunade screamed in response as tears welded up in her up eyes.

"Ehh! Naruto?! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said confused. Tsunade examined Naruto and looks at him really close. She thought 'he has Kushina's personality but Minato's looks. More tears began to weld up in her eyes as She dropped to one knee with Naruto and she hugged him in a motherly way.

"Naruto! Your alive I thought you were dead! Where were you! Why are you here?!" Tsunade asked.

"Ohh me and my friend Hinata have been receiving bad treatment so we decided on fleeing the village for five years to get stronger and protect our loved ones! Believe it!" Naruto aid with a thumbs up. Tsunade want to asks if She can train them. And help them through out there journey. But something unexpecting happened.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!" A red-headed boy scream as he came running towards Hinata and Naruto with cuts and blood all over him. Hinata was worried and she took off with speed so fast that it was a blur.

"Whoa! She is a fast girl! That's good if you wanna be a Med!" Tsunade said surprised. Hinata dashed towards Gaara and took out some ointment. She rubbed it against Gaara'scute and bruises which healed within two whole minutes. Tsunade was quite impressed at this scene.

"Oi girl how'd you learn to do that and where'd you get that ointment from?" Tsunade asked as she tab toward Hinata.

"Hey guys, there's no time to be examining ointment. We've got some company. And thanks Hinata-Chan" Gaara said. Out if nowhere 20 Anbu came.

"Had over Sabaku-San, Hyuga-San and Uzumaki-San" a sand Anbu said. Gaara was going to step in tell the group to run but Tsunade had already jumped in.

"Over my dead body! What business do you have with these children?" Tsunade asked the Anbu captain. Hinata was clutching onto Shizune who was standing next to Tsunade.

"We have direct orders form the Kazekage that we bing his son back and him to be arrested for the attempt to flee his village. The Hyuga is to come with us and be transported to Leaf and back with Hiashi-sama, and we have STRICT orders from he Kazekage to bring him the head of Uzumaki-San for the attempt of kidnap of a Kage's son and a Hyuga heiress" this earned gasps from Tsunade and Hinata. Tsunade noticed Hinata had gotten into her Hyuga stance, Shizune gotten out some needles, Gaara had sand pouring out if his gourd and Naruto had 2 kunai and 3 shuriken out. This led Tsunade get into her own stance ready to fight.

* * *

**_Hey Sorry I took so long to update. I'll be sure to fix that, tell me my mistakes and tell me if I improved this Chapter :) R&R ••••_**

**_Ja ne_**

**_-Shay_**


	3. Training Begins!

**_Sorry I didn't update quicker than usual. Oh and sorry for all those mistakes in the last chapters but don't worry I've made sure to read this twice so I know I did it right :) this chapter is mostly based on chakra control and training. So enjoy!_**

* * *

"Naruto,Hinata,and Gaara stay back your not ready to take on a couple of ANBU, not yet at least" Tsunade said as she and Shizune charged towards the ANBU.

"What! why do we have to sit back and watch you fight when they're after us! And it better be good Baa-chan!" Naruto said angrily. Tsunade looked back at him with soft eyes and said.

"Because your my Godson and i'll take care of you" as she punched 3 men in the guts sending them flying 10ft in the air. Shizune used her senbon to knock out 10 of the guys, Tsunade had her fist raised and was ready to punch the Anbu's in there face. They took care of them fairly easily.

"Whoa, That was a work out! Whose up for some sake ehh!" Tsunade yelled as she was headed for the bar.

"Baa-chan you promised you'd train us!" Said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade with eyes full of rage.

"Yea yea I know that ill train you later, right now lets get some sake!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, U-um we're t-to young t-to drink" Hinata said as she stuttered.

'_She stutters a lot maybe we can work on her confidence later_'. "Ehh, Enough of the sama crap it's Tsunade-Hime or chan, and if your not old enough just wait out here for an hour or so" Tsunade said stomping to the bar. Naruto stepped in front of Tsunade and had tears in his eyes.

"B-but you promised!" He said as his tears fell like a water fall.

"Ohh what ever!" Tsunade yelled as she was exiting the village gates. "You'd better hurry or I'm gonna leave ya here!" She yelled from afar. Naruto laughed and the group followed Tsunade out of the village gates. They ran for over 30 minutes now an it was 6:40, or at least that's what they thought.

"Ok, let's set camp here, and sense we still have time, ill teach you the basics of medical ninjutsu" Tsunade said as she went to the lake and grabbed 3 Fishes. She placed them down on a towel and healed one fish.

"Oh,that was cool!" Naruto said as he looked on in awe.

"Ok ill explain the basics. This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. So you'll need all the practice you cant get. Because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this high technique, I and Shizune are your teachers for this basic technique. Now lets began with chakra control" Tsunade said.

"Ok Gaara and Naruto you have the Tree Climbing exercise, and Hinata you have the water walking. Shizune you handle Hinata and i'll handle the boys" Tsunade said as Shizune walked to Hinata.

"Ok Tsunade-chan" Hinata said as she and Shizune made there way towards the lake.

"Ok Hinata-chan do you know how to water walk?" Shizune asked her.

"H-hai, I do" she said as she went on top of the water. Shizune began to throw rocks at the water which created small waves.

"What are you d-doing Shizune-san!" Hinata said as she fell in the water.

"I'm throwing rocks at the water to create waves, it's good for chakra control. When I throw rocks the waves help you with your stamina" Shizune said as Hinata got out the water and took off her jacket. She stood on the water again a Shizune threw more rocks at her. Hinata had to concentrate really hard to keep up with the rocks Shizune threw because she almost got knocked down at one point...again.

* * *

In Konoha

Sakura and Sasuke were wondering why Kakashi-sensei had not given them any missions since last week.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun, now that we're alone from all the others how about me and you go out for some ramen hmm?" Asked a pinkette named Sakura Haruno.

"No Sakura, Im an elite I don't date losers like you so stay out of my way while I talk to Kakashi. oh and Sakura...Your annoying" Sasuke said as he walked away towards the Hokage tower.

"But Sasuke-kun!" She said as she chased after him. She grabbed his arm and he shook it off.

"Don't ever lay a hand on An elite!" Sasuke said as he left. Sasuke was wondering where the dobe had gone too 'Maybe the dobe died, hmm serves him, the clan less loser right!'.

"Kakashi when are you going to train me?" Asked Sasuke as he looked at Kakashi with a expressionless face.

"Not now Sasuke. I'm busy right now" Kakashi said as he walked away towards the Hokage's office.

In the office Hiashi Hyuga was busy complaining about how he needed to get his daughter back.

"I need Hinata back now she is the clan heiress and she needs to train and train everyday until she turns 18 and is ready to take control of the clan and marry at 20" Hiashi stated as he Slammed his hands on the table.

"Hiashi Hyuga watch it!" Sarutobi said as he looked him in his eye.

"Sarutobi, my daughter needs to be here by the time she turns 17. if she's not here by then ill have a search party search for her and If I must...I'll do it behind your back" Hiashi said as he left the room.

* * *

With Gaara and Naruto

Gaara had already passed the tree walking but Naruto just couldn't get it right. Oh how angry he was but he kept it in.

"Naruto, Gaara already has this down and is ready for part two but you aren't concentrating enough for this. If you concentrate on climbing the tree while sending chakra to your feet you'll get it down pack" Tsunade said as she gave him some advice.

"M'lady Hinata-san has finished her training and is almost done. By tomorrow she will be able to master water walking" Shizune said as she began to cook some fish stew.

"Ok Shizune, that's great" Tsunade said as she looked back at Naruto.

"Gr, I can't do this!" Naruto yelled as he layed flat on his back.

'Sigh' "Naruto lets go eat, we'll start back here tomorrow" Tsunade said as she looked at the tired boy. Food was great Gaara,Hinata, and Naruto bonded with Tsunade and Shizune. They learned of each others past, Gaara's and Naruto's were they worst and Hinata's the second. It was time for bed and there were only 3 tents, which meant Hinata and Naruto had to share.

"Umm i'll sleep outside and you can get the tent" Naruto said as he exited the tent but a hand stopped him.

"Y-you don't h-have to s-sleep out there N-Naruto-kun, you can s-sleep right next to m-me if you'd like" she said blushing. He blushed a bit and removed his jacket and shirt, Hinata blushed even more and removed her jacket and rolled up her pants. it was Naruto's turn to blush really as he turned red faced, he blush furiously and looked away. They went to sleep back to back without saying another word.

"Do you think that was a good idea lady Tsunade? I mean you didn't have to put them in the same tent together" Shizune asked.

"Yea I did, don't you see that face she always gives him. When he smiles at her she blushes, when he talks to her she stutters and blushes. What else does that mean? She's in love with that boy, maybe she'd knock some sense into him" Tsunade said as she went to sleep as well as Shizune. Gaara couldn't go to sleep cause if he did something bad will happen and he not want to kill the only friends he had. He had to stay up for the sake of there lives, he'd have to have a talk with Tsunade alone about this. All of them went to bed, without the exception of Gaara, thinking the same thing.

'Tomorrow our proper training begins'

* * *

Back in Konoha

Sarutobi was in his office thinking of a way to find the Hyuga heiress until there was a knock on the door.

'Knock, Knock' "Hokage-sama, I have my report and mission to the village hidden in the grass was complete. and u have word that the sand village has lost there jinjuuriki and pare on the look out for them. Maybe the heiress and Uzumaki-san are with this boy" The ninja with red hair said.

"Hmm, this may be and I also heard Tsunade was accompanying them on there journey, I wonder what they are doing fleeing this village" Sarutobi said as he checked off some papers.

"maybe they are out to train, lets give them some time and see if they return within the next 5 years or so but be on the look out for them. Ohh and are they...Missing-Nin now?" asked the red head.

"I don't know Mitara Uzumaki, I really don't know. But if you'd like I'll send you and your team to find them and bring them home next week?" He said.

"I'd like that Hokage-sama" said Mitara Uzumaki as she exited the door.

'_Ohh Naruto where are you?'_

* * *

**_Hey so how'd you think this chapter work out was it to much or is it just right? Was it better or do I need a beta reader? I've decided to update quicker than usual so mupdate time will be every Friday! R&R thanks I appreciate it 3. Ohh and I bet you didn't see an Uzumaki comin XD. The next chapter will be based on Training and healing, and maybe just maybe Mitara Uzumaki will pop in on this. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Love you fans (No Homo) for girls._**


	4. Chosen One's

**_Hey guys sorry I hadn't updated earlier :C _**

**_Anyway On With The Chapter :) Oh AND R&R Tell Me My Mistakes._**

* * *

Tsunade was just getting out of her tent to go wake up Naruto and Hinata. But when she walked in, it was a sight to behold, Hinata was cuddling into Naruto's bare chest and Naruto had his arms wrapped around her.

"Shizune, Come here and take a look" Tsunade whispered as Shizune walked in.

"Aww this is so cute!" Shizune yelled, but when she did Naruto and Hinata woke up with a jolt.

"What's happening?!" Naruto yelled as he sat up.

"Ugh, Nothing gaki , lets go its time for you to began your chakra control and for Gaara and Hinata to began medical ninjutsu" Tsunade said as Hinata slipped on her jacket, as well as Naruto.

"Ok Naruto start off by going to that tree and walking up, Shizune!, help him" Tsunade said as Shizune began to run towards the blonde headed ninja.

Somewhere In Mist Village

There was a perverted giggle as an old man with grey hair peeped into the hot springs of the girls.

"This is excellent research (Giggle), I think I'll stay here for a good fifteen minutes" the old man said

"Ahem!, who the hell do you think you are peeping in the girls hot springs!" A women with black hair and blonde streaks said.

"Heh!,I-I'm sorry I d-d-didn't know what I was d-doing!, honestly!" The man said sweating a lot. But the women didn't buy it so she just beat him up to a bloody pulp where 3-4 women joined in.

Back In The Forest

Ok Hinata, Gaara, I have already told you about the basics of medical ninjutsu right?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan" Hinata and Gaara said in unison.

"Great!, now I'm going to put a fish in both of your plates, you have fifteen minutes to heal that wounded fish of yours, ill be back I have to check on Naruto's progress" Tsunade said as she got up off the mat and went to Naruto and Shizune.

"Wow Hinata-chan, Your working better than me, you should be done within the next 5-10 minutes" Gaara said as he looked at Hinata's green glowing hand.

"Thank you Gaara-kun, and by the looks of it, you should be done in 5 minutes" Hinata said with a rare smile as she noticed she hadn't stuttered this time.

"Thank you" Gaara said as his green glowing hand began to move in a circular way.

With Naruto

"Ugh, Shizune-neechan, I can only go up to the middle of the bark!" Naruto whined. Shizune was shocked, had this little boy call her neechan.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, ill help you threw this, Gimme your hand" Shizune said as Naruto grabbed her hand, she began to walk up the tree, what surprised Naruto was that he hadn't fallen off the tree bark.

"Shizune-neechan I'm doing it!" Naruto yelled as he let go of Shizune's hand and began walking up and down the tree.

"Shizune!, I see your ready for phase two Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"You betcha I am, Believe it!" Naruto said as he fist pumped.

"Ok so we are gong to the mist village in a couple if hours so that gives me enough time to teach you how to heal a fish at least and maybe a small cut" Tsunade said.

"Follow me, I hope you two are done! I've given you twenty minutes instead if fifteen" Tsunade yelled.

"We were finished 15 minutes ago Tsunade-chan" Hinata said as she relaxed.

"Oh well I'll be damned! Lets see" Tsunade said as she brung out two fishes that were injured.

"Heal them" she said. Hinata and Gaara started to heal the fish and there progress was increasing and so were there chakra reserves. They healed the fish within two whole minutes, that surprised the entire group.

"Well Naruto it's your turn, great job Hinata, Gaara" she said as she turned her head towards her grandson.

"I hope you remember the basics of this Naruto" she explained.

"Hai, Baa-chan" Naruto said.

"Ok heal this fish" she replied as she bring out a fish, and Naruto put his hand over it and he pushed chakra to his palms and his hands began to glow green. He managed to heal the fish within 6 minutes.

"Great job Naruto, I'm proud of all three of you, it took me 10 minutes to heal a single fish" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Right, now lets go before it hits sundown" Tsunade said as the group left to the mist.

"Baa-chan, how long will it take us before we get to mist?" Naruto asked.

"Well we've been traveling for a good 10 minutes so ill say 2 to 3 minutes" Tsunade replied as they could see the village up ahead.

"Ok so we made it here by sun down, Shizune go and get us a hotel for a night or two, ill be in the hot springs with Hinata-chan" Tsunade said with a smile. Hinata smiled back and looked up at Tsunade. When they got into the room they got naked and relaxed inside the hot springs. Until they heard a perverted giggle, ohh that giggle Tsunade knew oh so well, Jiariya , that damned perv. Tsunade got out if the hot springs and walked up the fence and punched threw the fence and there lay Jiraiya blood on his face from that monstrous punch he received.

"T-Tsunade-Hime?, that you?" The man asked.

"You got that damn right you old pervert!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hinata-chan!, heal his wounds!" Tsunade said as Hinata hopped out the hot springs and wrapped a towel around her. She bent down and began to heal the sannin.

"Whoa,Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, what happened here?!" Naruto said as he and Gaara came waltzing in.

"Your Godfather was being an ass! He's such a damn perv!" Tsunade said as a vein formed on her head.

"G-godfather!" Naruto yelled looking over at the old man.

"Yep the one and only Jiraiya, the toad sage, the writer if Icha Icha Paradise!" The man yelled as he gave his signature pose.

"Yea, What ever Ero-sannin, hey Baa-chan the hotel is ready, Im gonna shower ok" Naruto said taking off into the direction of the inn.

"So, he calls you old to?, it's good to see I'm not the only one ehh Hime?" Jiraiya said inching closer to Tsunade.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade said moving away. It was then Hinata came running towards the two sannins.

"T-Tsunade-chan, I-I'm g-going to the hotel, D-do you know w-where it is?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yea it's just down to your left" Tsunadesaid pinged to the left.

"A-arigato" Hinata said as ran to the hotel.

"She stutters to much. She needs more confidence" Jiraiya said arms folded.

"Yea I know, that's why I'm training her" Tsunade said.

"And I'll be accompanying you to train Naruto and that red-headed boy" Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked up at him as if he were a dummy.

"W-what'd you mean?" She asked confused.

"You know exactly what I mean, so how long are we going to be out here?" He asked her as he looked at her.

"5 years or maybe 4" Tsunade said as she walked off into the hot springs and changed into her normal attire.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I should get them some new clothes and weapons" she said daydreaming.

She shushined to the hotel along with Jiraiya.

"Naruto, Hinata, Gaara!, Lets go shopping! To the ninja clothing store and the weapons store!" Tsunade said happily.

"Ano...Sure why n-not" Hinata said between a low whisper. No one heard her but they assumed she was saying yes. The boys nodded and they began there trip to the ninja clothing store.

"Ok Jiraiya you go with Gaara and Naruto while I go with Hinata and Shizune mk?" Tsunade said as she went into the girls section of ninja outfits.

"Ok Gaara your up first" Jiraiya said.

Gaara began searching and searching until he found the right one it was a reddish- brownish body suit which had longer sleeves and an upright collar, a white cloth that would go across his chest, he had mesh armor that would go on his ankles and wrist, he also picked up a black pair of ninja sandals.

"Great choice, Naruto your turn?"

"Thank you Jiraiya-san" Gaara said as he held onto his clothes.

"Hmm, I choose this!" Naruto said as he held up a black shirt with a red swirl in the middle, A Red and black jacket, black pants and black ninja sandals.

"Great choice as well Naruto, now lets go buy this stuff" Jiraiya said as he neared the counter.

"So Hinata what is it you want?" Tsunade asked. Hinata looked nervous and she had sweaty hands.

"Listen Hinata, I'm not trying to be mean but, you really lack confidence, if you don't get more confident then that means I can't teach my chakra enchanted punch" Tsunade said as she looked at Hinata who nodded.

"Lets start off with stutters, If you stutter today then ill increase your chakra weights to 50 instead forty each, deal?" She said sticking out her hand. Hinata took it and accepted it.

"I would like...to get this outfit Tsunade-Chan" Hinata said proud that she hasn't stuttered.

"good job, now lemme see" Tsunade asked as Hinata handed over the outfit. It was a light blue kimono with a black Obi tied in a bow in the front, one sleeve was long while the other was sleeveless, she had picked up a pair of of black wrap ninja sandals that went up to her knees.

"This is an excellent choice Hinata-chan" Tsunade said as they made there way to the cash counter and paid for the clothes and exited to find Naruto, Gaara and Jiraiya waited for them in front of the ninja weapons store. When they entered Gaara walked up to some sealing tags and said

"May I please have these Tsunade-san?"

"Of course, If your comfortable with using them, Jiraiya here can teach you how to use them properly mk"

"Hai" Gaara said with a smile.

"G-Gaara you smiled!" Naruto said as he patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"Yes, I know, it's because I'm happy here with you guys as my family" Gaara said smiling.

"Aww thanks Gaara-kun" Hinata said without stuttering, she looked up at Tsunade who smiled at her.

"Ok go and pick your weapons!" Tsunade said.

Hinata chose a Katana with golden streaks on it, when she opened the sword inside it was Light blue and what looked as if it were glowing in Hinata's hand. the light got brighter and brighter until Hinata stood there with her hair flowing down her back and she grew just an inch and she was more developed, slightly.

"Dear Kami!, you've managed to make it glow!, you must be the chosen one" a man said as he walked towards Hinata.

"What?" Tsunade said as she moved foward near Hinata.

"That sword was forged by one of the legendary samurai. he was the creator, along with Kami, Kami enchanted lighting and water inside that sword, the man created it and forged it, it was meant for the chosen one. Once the chosen one has it then that means if someone tries to touch it...it will spike up and shock you until you let go" the man explained.

"Wow this is surprising" Hinata said as he examined the sword. Naruto was also surprised but kept searching until he stopped at a black sword with silver streaks, Naruto opened the sword and something happened. A bright red light blinded everyone and when it left Naruto was a whole new person. There was a boy with a lot of muscle and his hair grew, it looks just like Minato's, his whiskers darkened and he lost his baby fat, he was an inch taller than Hinata.

"You, my dear boy, are the chosen one of dragons light, that was forged from a dragons tooth. The hidden elements are Wind, fire, lightning and earth, you young lady, your swords name is Inazuma- lightning strike" the man said as he examined the two ninjas.

"So how much?" Tsunade asked.

"Free, your the chosen ones you get it for free" the man said as he bowed.

"Thank you" they all said as they exited the shop.

"Hey Hinata?, when this trip is over and if we stop at some place do you umm wanna y'know go out with me sometime?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I'd love to Naruto" Hinata said as she hugged him and walked next to Gaara.

"So, Ero-sannin, y'know any good swordsman that can train me and Hinata?." Naruto asked.

"Well, we could go to Kumo, where my old friend Killer B is and Omoi" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Kumo, it is!" Naruto yelled as the group headed to Kumogakure.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter was it good? was it alright? ****_Tell me in your review :) And sorry for updating earlier. I had gotten my report card an I had A,B,F,F,C,D, those were my grade :( I was mad at myself. So I wouldn't be able to update in less than 1 week so ill have to update every 2 weeks :( I'm sorry._**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Gaara's Will**

**-Shay**

**Till Next Time.**


End file.
